Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 November 2013
01:06 From creeypasta 01:07 any picture with eyes like that 01:07 are the ones,I can never forget. /.o.\ 01:07 Red mist/Squids suicide CP pic? 01:07 YES 01:07 oh 01:07 I hate that pic 01:07 its not scary 01:07 anything with bloodshot eyes,is the scariest thing 01:07 bleeding eyes effect is so overused 01:07 I can never 4gt pictures like that 01:07 Hai random 01:08 Mouse need Help 01:08 My whole body is all chilled up. 01:08 I dont remember Brian joining? -.o.^ 01:08 I need Help* 01:08 my bad 01:08 not reading right :d 01:08 hi 01:09 What 01:09 Aka BEN: 01:09 Randomous,can you help me with something? 01:09 Oh, what is it? 01:09 Randomous, I have successfully kept a log of the chat since you left, should I make it a page and apply the "chat logs" category? 01:09 I figured out array map to make maps but i cant do collision 01:09 http://petit-computer-espanol.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:09 I mean, if you really want to 01:09 im bot! 01:10 Hang on Aka BEN 01:10 It has some things that Zzyex might not want spread around to you that he said. 01:10 Abraham, you know you're not supposed to just create random Wikis, right? You could get globally banned 01:10 Ah. Well, I suppose it's up to you. I don't mind either way 01:10 I don't really see it as random. :| 01:10 Oops 01:11 Why does that bring up a teary face 01:11 why shouldnt it just bring up a striaght face? 01:11 That is a straight face 01:11 With tears 01:11 Lol if you say so 01:11 Aka BEN, I'll just whip up an example 01:11 And give you the QR codes. Sound OK? 01:12 I guess, Coinz made one before, I didnt understand well. 01:12 I gtg 01:13 Bye Lumage 01:13 I dont want anyone to waste their time making a whole PRG Example for me 01:13 Tobu 01:13 can I have coinz program? 01:13 It shouldn't take too long 01:13 Coinz is such a good teacher. ^^ 01:14 Remember, i formatted my memory 01:14 Do you still have it? 01:14 What does that have to do with anything? 01:15 :/ 01:15 I formatted my 3ds MEM, I do not have the PRG, Coinz might have it still. 01:15 Then,why would you even mention it here? >-< 01:18 :/ 01:19 hi 01:21 Twin!:S 01:21 * Twin! :D 01:21 darn tobu left :/ 01:21 TwinArmageddonz: 01:21 What 01:21 Yep 01:22 oh nvm 01:22 hi 01:22 Back 01:22 :D 01:22 01:22 took garbage out :'d 01:22 Brian,are you here? 01:22 Hey BEN, what sort of collision detection are you looking for? 01:22 Map collision? 01:22 Yeah, Im using Array 01:23 So someone walking around and not being able to walk through walls? 01:23 Coinz said it detects where the player is and keeps the sprite from walking through the 1/wall 01:23 make le chr go into wall,then cde if they do,to do the negative of whateverthey are doind with no wait,and it should be replaced right away. 'w' 01:23 Right 01:23 *code 01:23 OK, I can do that. It's not going to scroll around though; I want to keep it simple 01:24 anybody have a phone? 01:24 I need to call nintendo,but cant,so do eet 4 me,jk 01:24 Im sure i can figure out scrolling 01:24 Stupid Pokemon X hasnt realized something, 01:25 4 to 6th gen really sucks 01:25 3rd gen is best 01:25 red lugia is so overpowered 01:25 (in my opinion) 01:26 idc 01:26 oblivion wing is way too overpowered 01:26 Pokemon X is so mucch fun,I'm loving it 01:26 yeah 01:26 *much 01:26 sparky do you want to battle 01:27 2nd gen is my favorite 01:27 3rd gen is my favourite 01:27 U have it twin!? 01:27 which X/y? 01:27 y 01:28 I got mine on monday 01:28 this monday 01:28 I have X 01:28 want to trade non obtainables? 01:28 I have Red and Silver 01:28 i have almost no pokemon :P 01:28 Greeaattt 01:28 I have a few 01:28 let's just battle so i can kick your butt 01:28 like 35 01:28 What levels are urs? 01:29 30-50 01:29 * Sparkystream whispers,Imma set handicaps and make it say normal rules. 01:29 kk 01:29 i won't use red lugia this time 01:29 What is red lugia?! 01:29 01:30 yveltal 01:30 oh 01:30 They should remake R/S/E tho 01:30 Logging out 01:30 and opening up X 01:30 Bye 01:30 k 01:33 bye 01:34 bubye 01:34 bye 01:36 I played Steins Gate 01:36 it's really good 01:36 I ned morz 01:36 XD 01:37 hi 01:37 Twin,wtf,how did you get the flat rule off? 01:37 ? 01:37 lv 50 01:37 All pokemon were gonna be set to 50 01:37 but somehow you got it off. D: 01:38 well idk you challenged ne 01:38 me* 01:38 XD you forfeited 01:38 i was about to do something cool 01:38 yeah,I know,I would lost 'n' 01:38 yeah 01:38 *woulda 01:38 ok i'll change pkmn this time 01:39 Im also tryin to make a game similar to steins gate, text adventure similar 01:39 cool 01:39 i'm bad at making text adventures 01:40 ugh why does sparky take so long to accept battles :/ 01:40 tobu do you have pkmn x/y? 01:41 5th gen ruined pkmn 01:41 ... 01:41 after Pkmn black/white, i got rid of everything pkmn 01:41 omg 01:41 it's still a good game 01:41 The GB ones 01:41 just bc the pokemon are stupid doesn't mean the game is stupid 01:42 I still somewhat play PKMN Red 01:42 but my gb brokes 01:42 oh 01:42 i still play firered sometimes 01:42 i used it to get a charizard in pkmn white 01:42 ? 01:44 ugh sparky won't accept the battle 01:44 I had Charizard, typhlosion, and blaziken in Pkmn Black, a few cyndaquils, charmander, and a squirtle 01:44 nice 01:44 Then I traded in my pkmn games 01:44 ... 01:45 got 60 something dollars for Pkmn B/HG/SS/Pl 01:45 pkmn=easy money 01:46 just train and enter tournaments 01:46 you get easy money 01:46 I had literally rooms full of pkmn cards 01:46 o: 01:46 Older ones mostly 01:47 nice 01:47 1 to 2nd gen 01:47 Had a rhypherior LvlEX 01:47 ... 01:48 sparky takes too long choosing moves omg 01:48 some kid at school soaked it in water 01:48 D : 01:49 you should soak him in ocean water 01:50 I broke his Bakugan :p 01:50 good 01:50 Spinning dragon thing 01:50 i took it apart 01:50 oh crap 01:50 i just realized i could pick 6 pkmn but i only picked 2 01:50 pop goes the wing 01:50 Luawlz 01:50 o noes 01:51 oh crap 01:51 sparky's gonna beat me 01:52 I was unbeaten in HeartGold 01:52 same 01:52 heartgold was too easy 01:52 Lvl:100 Charizard Lvl:100 Blastoise and Lvl:100 Venasuar 01:52 ew 01:53 high levels but bad team 01:53 you need some sort of strategy 01:53 I had typlosion with me to 01:53 GB games couldnt hold that much coding tho 01:53 like adamant attack ev trained metagross with technician ability and bullet punch and stealth rock 01:53 omg 01:53 sparky is such a agerbhrhrthtrhrth 01:54 he beat me with a quick attack :/ 01:54 it took him 15 minutes to think of a move 01:54 and he used quick attack 01:54 wtf? 01:54 ikr 01:55 XD 01:55 sparky you're a rgheuriabhnerkbmreoihbaerk 01:55 ]That was on purpose 01:55 I never took me but 0.25 seconds to figure out my moves 01:55 i thought we could only use 2 pkmn 01:55 I waited until one second was left 01:55 you tricked me 01:55 i demand a rematch 01:55 then killed u -w- 01:55 Why would u think that? -.~.^ 01:55 flat rules 01:55 e.o 01:56 Ill die 01:56 i was not aware of the sudden rule change 01:56 no not flat rules 01:56 i thought it was flat rules 01:56 Oh,oops,sorry :c 01:56 u trikster 01:56 I didnt know in flat u could only use 2 01:56 I only have 2 hours on here, then bedtime 01:56 ok 01:56 i only have 30 mins 01:56 kk,leta fight 01:56 *letsa 01:57 this time i'm using red lugia >:3 01:57 *evil laugh* 01:57 he*ck yeah 01:58 btw tobu have you seen my game Attack on Titan Tribute Game 01:58 I seen it 01:58 it has *physics* 01:59 Platformer? 01:59 nope 01:59 kinda 01:59 you use the hooky thingy to kill giants 01:59 only one platform and it's a wall 02:00 ugh this handicap is so annoying now sparky has an advantage 02:00 I discostew would make a platformer tutorial, we could make a Happy Wheels DS 02:00 If* 02:00 yeah 02:00 BEN, do you still want that demo program? 02:00 Yeah 02:00 we would have to do pivots and stuff though 02:01 ok 02:01 I need to know collsion 02:01 Why pivots? 02:01 to anchor the body parts 02:02 ha i kicked sparky's butt this time 02:02 or make piece by piece and reposition them like discostew does with MegaMans arm 02:02 yeah 02:03 gtg 02:03 https://db.tt/cDffaRln 02:03 bye 02:04 Thanks 02:04 You're welcom 02:04 e 02:04 It's super commented, but if you need help, let me know 02:05 But start it up first just to see if it's what you were looking for 02:05 Ok. 02:05 Do you listen to Vocaloid? 02:05 No 02:05 ...Isn't that just a synthesizer though? 02:05 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid 02:06 No, Vocaloid is also a Japanese singing...Band?Not exactly a band but singing anime characters somewhat? 02:06 But vocaloid is a program 02:06 I thought that was just called "Hatsune Miku" 02:07 No there is many 02:07 Oliver, Meiko, Len, Rin, Kaito, Gumi... 02:07 Neru 02:07 100+ more 02:07 Oh OK 2013 11 07